If Only We Could Be Delayed Forever
by Ivori
Summary: Arthur and Alfred decide to spend a night together in a hotel after their flight is delayed. However, after watching a "scary" movie, Alfred is frightened and Arthur doesn't know if he can hold himself back. UKUS one-shot. Light yaoi and cursing.


**Author's Note: Oh GOD what a shitty title that is. So the thing about this one-shot is that I wrote it at 5:00am and I was dead tired that day but... Hey, I had writer's block for over a week and when inspiration strikes I have to take advantage of that. Anyways, by the time I finished this my inspiration dwindled and that's where the horrible title comes from. Sorry about that. Another thing about this one-shot is that I could have made this smut. I REALLY wanted to make this a smut. However, I've never written smut before and every time I try I blush deeply and delete what I wrote. Heck, I even blushed while writing THIS. I'm a little wary that giving it a T rating is a bit lenient but I'm going to stick with my gut and keep it that way. Anyways, this is a UKUS fanfic. It's NOT USUK. It's the first UKUS I've written so I'm kind of worried I have Arthur a bit too OOC but... Well you tell me and review ;3. Oh dear, look how long this note is, sorry about that, here's the one-shot, hope you like it ^^.**

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't in a particularly good mood. His flight to the world conference had been delayed and now he was stuck, alone, with not even a friendly face to talk to.<p>

_Dammit._ He thought inwardly to himself at how cruel the world was to him, when suddenly he saw a pair of great blue eyes meet his.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and he looked back to see none other than Alfred, grinning down at him. "Al?" his voice was thick with skepticism.

"Heya, Arthur! I can recognize the back of your head from a mile away!" Alfred jumped over the row of chairs so he could sit next to him. "It sucks that our flight was delayed," he sighed, leaning back.

Arthur had no fucking idea what was going on.

"Why the hell are you even here? I missed the first flight and everyone else got on that one," he mumbled, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Eh? Oh! Well I originally intended to get on that plane, but I kind of got in a fight with one of the stewardesses, you see she wouldn't let me have Tony sit on my lap, and well, it's not like Tony would go anywhere else you know? And next thing I know she's telling me to go buy him a ticket or leave the plane," Alfred laughed at his own improbable situation.

Arthur didn't look amused. He refused to believe in the THING that was Tony.

"So where's your little- friend- now?" he asked sarcastically.

"I let Tony take my seat, I'd just get a later flight. But apparently the storm is kind of bad and this flight is delayed," he mumbled.

"Why the fuck would you give up your bloody seat for that THING?" grumbled Arthur.

"He's not a THING! It's my friend, Tony! And you should respect him," retorted Alfred.

"Bullshit, I'm not taking that crap," Arthur rolled his eyes in contempt.

There was a silence between the two of them. Alfred looked annoyed as he pouted, not looking anywhere near Arthur but obviously aware of his every move, while Arthur calmly laid his head in his hands, contemplating his situation.

_It's not like this is the worst possible thing. I mean, damn, if it could be anyone at least it's him… _Arthur snuck a glance at Alfred, a slight smile played on his lips as he looked at him. Alfred's pose was comical: his right leg rested over his left; he leaned against the back of the chair, the plastic reluctant to carry all of his weight; and his arms were crossed heatedly against his chest. But what really got Arthur to smile for the first time that day was the look on his face. Alfred's lower lip jutted out profusely from his mouth and he turned his head away, still refusing to look at Arthur at all. Arthur's gaze softened for the American as he leaned against the side of his chair, gazing up at Alfred's comical face.

Alfred finally glanced over at Arthur, who still happened to be staring at him. "W-what are you looking at me like that for?" he stammered, looking flustered and blushing.

Arthur realized that the dreamy look was still on his face and he cursed himself for not hiding it better. "It's nothing," he said, regaining his composure.

It really was everything, though.

"Attention to all passengers, due to bad weather, all flights this night have been cancelled. Please report to the staff a means of contact for a reschedule," the voice on the intercom seemed to ring out, echoing over the empty airport.

"Bloody hell," Arthur put a hand over his head in annoyance. "They wait that fucking long to tell us that?"

"That's okay, we can just get a hotel!" said Alfred spiritedly.

"We?" Arthur raised one bushy eyebrow and leveled Alfred a look of skepticism.

"A-ah," Alfred's face bloomed scarlet. "I didn't mean it like that," he mumbled. "It's just…"

_Oh fuck, don't say it. You know I can't refuse. _Arthur's eyes widened at this realization.

"U-uh, it would cost less money, for the both of us, maybe if we shared a room. I dunno, I guess I thought just because we're friends and it wouldn't really be weird."

Arthur had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. His heart gave a sudden leap and he made a note to himself to punish himself for such a cowardly feeling. _Dammit…_ he looked hopelessly away from Alfred.

"Fine," he said, not really realizing the words were emanating from his own mouth. "It's a good plan, Al," he sighed, glancing over at him from his seat.

Alfred gave him a winning smile and then took his hand. "Let's go! Hey, maybe there's a DVD player, I brought some of my favorite movies with me!" explained Alfred, grinning.

Alfred wouldn't stop chattering. He just nagged in Arthur's ear incessantly.

_Goddammit just make him fucking STOP! _Arthur pleaded to no one in particular.

"-and there's this one, with this lady that has dark hair, and like, white ghost eyes and she like, kills people and stuff," Alfred continued to talk without end.

Arthur was beginning to regret his decision to come with Alfred. As much as he wanted to be alone with him this was just too much for his quiet-loving persona to handle.

Alfred wasn't looking as he continued to pull Arthur forward.

"-oh! And I nearly forgot about-" he didn't see the car that was speeding down the road at break-neck speed and he wandered aimlessly into the street.

"AL! Look out!" shouted Arthur, gripping onto Alfred's arm as hard as he could and pulling the American out of the street and into his arms.

Alfred's eyes turned wide as he realized that Arthur had just saved him. Arthur still clutched his hand, but his other was wrapped tightly around him, as if to protect him from anything that could hurt him. He could feel that Arthur was shaking, his fingers clutched tightly to his jacket and his startled breath blew lightly on his collarbone.

"H-hey, I'm okay," stuttered Alfred, trying to pull away, the sudden closeness causing his face to turn red.

"Watch where you're going, you bloody idiot," whispered Arthur, still embracing Alfred. His eyes were partially closed as he breathed in Alfred's familiar scent. It was calming to him. His nerves were alive and jumpy at the thought of nearly losing him.

"I'm REAAAAALLY okay," Alfred pushed Arthur away, the pink coloring now spreading to his hands.

Arthur looked taken-aback for a second and then he nodded. "Just be more careful, you prat," he grumbled, putting a hand on the back of his head. They both looked awkwardly at each other for a moment. Arthur couldn't slow his heart down.

_Dammit, just calm down you bloody moron! _

Alfred was also experiencing a similar issue; he rubbed his hands uncomfortably together, trying to subdue the pinkness that seemed to light up his fair skin.

_W-what's going on? Why am I all red? And why is he…?_

After about a minute of complete silence, Arthur finally rolled his eyes and grabbed Alfred's hand calmly in his. "I don't want you to bloody kill yourself," he sighed.

Alfred hoped that Arthur couldn't see the blush that immediately exploded onto his face.

The two men entered the closest hotel to the airport. Upon entering the slightly damp motel room, Alfred threw down his bags and leaped for the bed, not realizing that it wasn't cushy and soft but hard and lumpy.

"What the hell is this!" he cried like a spoiled child, bouncing up and down on it.

"That's a one star motel for you," Arthur shook his head, putting his bags down neatly next to each other. He watched Alfred as he scurried around the room, checking everything.

"AW SHIT! They don't have a DVD player!" cried Alfred, looking at Arthur forlornly. He noticed the Brit watching him again and his face glowed a deep red.

"Dammit, Arthur, stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out!" he complained, pouting for the second time.

Arthur smirked a tiny bit at Alfred's annoyance and then sat down on the bed, snatching up the remote. "We can find something on cable, if they even have that," he explained, flipping much too quickly through the channels.

"Jeez! Arthur slow down! How can you even tell what show's on!" cried Alfred, his eyes focusing and un-focusing due to the flashing lights.

"I can tell," said Arthur simply. He was telling an outright lie for he didn't actually watch T.V. on a regular basis.

"W-wait! I saw something!" cried Alfred; he looked excited as he leaned in closer to the screen.

"Get any closer and you'll hurt your eyes," sighed Arthur, flipping backwards.

"There! It's a vampire movie! Let's watch it!" cried Alfred, bubbling with excitement.

"This movie is stupendously old," countered Arthur.

"So? I've never seen this one and I wanna see it!" grumbled Alfred.

Arthur's eyes narrowed in confusion and he leveled Alfred a stare. "I know what you're like with horror movies, Alfred, you'll be up all night long, whimpering because it scared you too much, I know you," he sighed, his attention fully on the American.

Alfred looked hurt. "B-but it's easier when there's someone to share the scariness with!" he stammered.

"I don't bloody care, I just want to get to sleep and I know I can't if you're screaming in my ear the entire night!" retorted Arthur stubbornly.

"Aw come on, please! We never get to hang out like this anymore!" Alfred looked desperate.

Arthur gave him a disgruntled look. He really wanted to say yes. God did he want to say yes. But part of him, the logical part, told him that he had to get an early flight tomorrow for the world conference.

"N-No, we need to get up early tomorrow, Alfred," he sighed, sliding under the covers.

"PLEASE! I won't stop saying please until you agree with me!" cried Alfred.

_He isn't bloody serious… _part of Arthur thought this to be true. But it was immediately extinguished as Alfred began an onslaught of begging.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please (etc)," his words came out so rapidly that they all began to blend together. The man clasped his hands together and clung onto Arthur's shoulder to be even more of an annoyance.

_Dammit! _"FINE!" shouted Arthur, "just bloody shut up, you're driving me insane!" he snapped, pushing Alfred off of him.

"YAY!" Alfred hugged him around the waist.

More annoyed than flustered, Arthur shoved Alfred off of him and the American landed awkwardly on his side of the bed, grinning stupidly in success.

"If you don't sleep and you keep me up all fucking night, I'm going to bloody kill you," threatened Arthur menacingly.

'My sweet Evangeline, do you mind if I partake in a feast… Upon your neck!'

It was the most fucking corny thing Arthur had ever seen. He stared at it in dull shock, unable to take his eyes off of the horror of the cheesiness.

"NO! EVANGELINE!" shouted Alfred, grasping Arthur's shirt so tightly that he was practically pulling it off of him. His blue eyes were wide in terror. They were so wide, in fact, that Arthur could have sworn that the entire movie was easily reflected off of their aqua surface. Alfred trembled, curling up next to Arthur in his fright.

Not at all displeased with this detail, Arthur turned his attention to the shivering man next to him. He knew this would happen. And now, Alfred wasn't going to sleep at all and the git would keep him up all night in fear of a vampire coming in and attacking him; the idiotic bastard.

He couldn't take much more of the cheesy movie and shifted so he could get up.

"W-where are you going!" cried Alfred, his eyes wide in terror.

"To take a piss, dumbass," snapped Arthur, annoyance quickly spreading across his face.

"Don't leave! Not even for a second! I can't stand being alone!" cried Alfred, still clutching his shirt.

Arthur ran a hand down his face. "I'm just going to be RIGHT THERE, can't you just hang in there for a little bit?" he complained.

"Please don't leave!" cried Alfred.

Arthur's eyes narrowed in irritation and he grimaced at the American. But eventually, his feelings for Alfred won him over and he slid back next to him.

"You're a fucking twit, you know that?" he grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed with frustration.

The movie finally finished with the vampire being stabbed in the heart with a stake and the two of them were completely silent. Arthur had pulled the sheets over his eyes as to not be disturbed by anything. They had been silent for over half an hour and Arthur felt sleepiness finally start to take hold of him.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred's voice was soft but deliberate.

Arthur's eyes opened slowly and frustratedly, he glanced over at Alfred.

"You awake?" whispered Alfred, prodding him in the back.

"I am now, you wanker!" spat Arthur.

"O-Oh… Hah… Sorry, it's just, I dunno, I'm kind of wide awake and I, kinda just want to talk ya know?" Alfred had an apologetic look on his face.

_Let him die. Let him die a slow and painful death for putting me through this. _Arthur had closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth in the process.

"Arthur? Arthuuur?" Alfred prodded him again but Arthur just ignored him. "Come on Arthur this isn't funny," grumbled Alfred.  
>"You just can't sleep, can you?" Arthur's voice was monotone.<p>

"E-Eh…"

"So, I guess I have no choice then,"

"Choice with what?"

Arthur took Alfred's hands roughly in his and slammed them against the headboard of the bed. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise and slight fear as Arthur leaned closer towards him.

"I'm tired of waiting," he said, Arthur's breath was hot on Alfred's face and his face was dead serious as he crushed his lips to Alfred's, letting one of his hands drop as he brushed Alfred's golden hair from his face with his hand.

"Nnn," Alfred moaned inside of Arthur's mouth, his eyes closing tightly and a blush triggering all over his face. Arthur opened his eyes only slightly as he slowly let go of Alfred's other hand and became habituated by the overwhelming feelings that poured out of him. He put his right hand lightly on the back of Alfred's head, pushing the man even closer to him. Arthur could feel Alfred's rapid heartbeats against his own chest.

"Mmm, hnngh," Alfred began to tremble underneath Arthur; his hands reached slowly up and gripped onto the Brit's t-shirt. He moved with Arthur. He didn't even know why. But he LIKED it. He liked the feeling of Arthur against him, strongly forcing him closer and closer. Alfred opened his mouth a little wider, inviting him in and Arthur was quick to respond. He felt the hot wetness of Arthur's mouth against his own, their tongues in a duel against each other. Alfred couldn't help but tremble again. It was too much for him.

Noticing the reaction of the other man, Arthur pulled away from him, lightly running over Alfred's top lip with his tongue and sat up slightly, wiping saliva off of his mouth and looking earnestly down at him, he put down both of his hands on either side of the American and gazed at him.

Alfred was out of breath, and Arthur could easily see that. His eyes were wide in what looked like shock. The young man trembled beneath him and panted heavily, his face an entirely different color than usual.

"Arthur-" started Alfred, his chest heaving up and down.

"Shut up and take off your pants," Arthur had a slightly sadistic look on his face as he saw Alfred squirm.

"Gosh, you're moving a bit fast," Alfred chuckled uncomfortably.

"Honestly, it's amazing that I've held out this long, goddammit," grumbled Arthur, reaching for Alfred's hips, his emerald eyes narrowing seductively towards Alfred.

Arthur's hands were cold and Alfred closed his eyes and shuddered. "N-no, I-I'm just surprised," he stammered, his blue eyes were large and innocent.

Alfred obviously was scared out of his wits. While part of Arthur liked seeing that side of the 'hero', another part felt pity, especially since he was the one that caused it. Arthur took his hands off of him. He gave Alfred a scowl of disapproval. It was only natural that Alfred felt that way but still, he wanted something, ANYTHING more. He sighed and hung his head; finally matching his green eyes with Alfred's blue ones.

_Honestly, I get bloody nothing out of this, the damn pansy… _he thought with vexation.

"Dammit," he sighed, rolling over and looking at Alfred from beneath his choppy bangs. Alfred still looked tense. Possibly even more than he was before.

"You're hopeless," he grumbled.

"Y-You're the one starting with all the moves!" cried Alfred, flinching in fear.

"I told you I was tired of waiting, now you know what I mean, although, I still have to wait," Arthur pouted jokingly.

"It's not my fault you're a sadist!" screamed Alfred in indignation.

"Who're you calling a sadist?" Arthur glared at him. Alfred winced, as if the glare had physically hurt him.

Alfred fumbled for words; he was still blushing, after all the conversation wasn't a normal one.

"Y-you, with your, your…" he was at a loss for words. His mind had gone completely blank. "And dammit! I'm more awake than ever now! Thanks to you!" he cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Arthur.

While Arthur would never admit it, it was true. He felt completely and totally awake. Probably due to the fact that he truly was unsatisfied with what had happened and was yearning for more.

"Oh God and you KNOW what happens in horror movies when this kind of thing goes on! The couples are ALWAYS the first to go!" cried Alfred in fear. "I wouldn't be surprised if-"

Without warning, the T.V. sputtered to life and showed a blank, fuzzy screen.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It took everything out of Arthur to get Alfred to calm down.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! OH MY GOD!" screamed Alfred; at this rate he was going to wake up the entire hotel.

"Shit, shut up!" shouted Arthur, trying to calm the frantic man down. It was useless; he was in too much of a frenzy.

The only way that Arthur was finally able to shut him up was by shocking him for the second time with a kiss. Arthur's brows were furrowed in half-worry, half-irritation but he still managed to stop Alfred from screaming.

"Nnn," tears came to Alfred's eyes, he stared straight at Arthur, just letting the man kiss him, too upset to even bother to kiss back.

Arthur put both of his hands on either side of Alfred's face, wiping away the tears. He ran his hands through the man's hair.

_Oh shit. I'm in deep trouble… _thought Arthur in surprise as he realized that it was going to take an enormous effort on his part to stop.

Alfred was making tiny moans of protest in-between each gasp for breath. However, the moans quickly faded and he became overcome by the passion of the kiss.

_Dammit, I don't think I can stop, _thought Arthur as he became evermore enthralled by the mere action. _Not just that, I want more…_

Alfred jolted up when he felt Arthur press his hands onto the small of his back. His eyes opened frantically and he tried to pull away, but Arthur pushed him back against the headboard, causing him to collide painfully with it.

Arthur parted only momentarily with Alfred. "I'm sorry, but I can't stop," he was breathless, his green eyes alight with some kind of emotion that Alfred didn't quite understand.

"A-Arthu-" Alfred wasn't even able to finish even that before Arthur's lips crushed with his again. Arthur's hands made their way slowly up Alfred's shirt until he reached the man's chest. He played softly with Alfred's nipples, caressing them between his fingers until they were hard. Arthur's eyes opened slightly and he smirked at the reaction that Alfred's body was giving at his touch.

"Mmnh!" Alfred was now frightened, he definitely wasn't ready for this kind of intensity. His heart beat frantically. Arthur's hands nimbly reached up Alfred's shirt and he effortlessly pulled it off, discarding it on the other side of the bed.

"No, Ar-" again, Arthur wasn't going to stop just there, and he soon discarded his own shirt next to Alfred's. He straddled him, taking in the beauty of Alfred's torso.

"ARTHUR!" but Alfred's cry was meaningless now as yet again he was silenced by Arthur's mouth. Alfred felt himself quaver when Arthur's skin touched his own. He flinched as Arthur left his mouth and kissed him on the neck, lightly brushing his tongue over Alfred's skin. Alfred shivered with the sensation and wrapped both of his arms around Arthur's firm upper body, his fingernails beginning to dig into Arthur's back. He'd never realized just how slender Arthur was. But that wasn't the time to think about the other man's body- however much it cemented itself into Alfred's mind. Alfred's mouth quivered pitifully but now he was unable to even protest, no words coming to his lips.

_Dammit at this rate… _tears came to Alfred's eyes and he wasn't able to pull away.

Arthur felt horrible. He really did. He didn't like to see Alfred cry like that. Okay, at the moment he DID feel a little sadistic so it brought him a slight bit of pleasure. However, he still felt bad at how much Alfred didn't want it. That also pissed him off a bit. However, that part of his thinking was very small. _I'm sorry Al, but I've truly waited too long for this, _he thought, slight remorse flashing through his gaze as he opened his eyes slightly to look down at Alfred's pitiful face.

It was only when Arthur began to take off his pants that Alfred got genuinely frightened. His hands, which had been clasped tightly around Arthur's body, now shot down to the Brit's hands, grasping them tightly.

Arthur's eyes sprung open with a glare. He glowered down at Alfred for getting in his way. Honestly, was it going to be THIS much of a fight? Arthur rolled his eyes and pried Alfred's hands off.

It was now or never, with sheer willpower and determination (of a hero), Alfred broke sharply away from Arthur, even falling off of the bed in order to get away from him. He landed awkwardly on his head, his legs splayed uncomfortably over the side of the bed.

Arthur hadn't expected that sudden move and was slightly confused. He looked down at Alfred in a daze, his gaze changing from a bemused look to becoming pissed off. "Nowhere you can really go," he sighed, leaning against his arm and glowering down at Alfred.

"A-Arthur stop it!" cried Alfred, tears in his eyes. "You're freaking me out!" he looked genuinely hurt.

Arthur narrowed his eyes a bit and sighed deeply. _DAMMIT. _"Just because you stopped me doesn't mean that I still don't want to finish what I started," he said coldly.

"Seriously, Arthur, snap out of it. I'm sorry I screamed, okay? Please, just don't. Can I just go to sleep now? Please?" begged Alfred, he looked pitiful, he had finally righted himself and he wiped his eyes like a child. "I've never seen you act this way," he looked frightened.

Arthur's eyes showed instant regret. He seemed to be coming down off of his temporary insanity. "Al, I…" he looked away from him. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again," he mumbled. He reached out his hand and held it out to Alfred.

Alfred wasn't sure whether it was a trick or not, if Arthur was going to help him up or force him into a kiss again. He was tentative in taking his hand.

"Bloody hell, just take the fucking hand," snapped Arthur. Alfred recognized the look on his face and it reminded him so much of the Arthur he knew that he grabbed his hand enthusiastically.

Arthur didn't trick him. He felt sick for what he had done. He looked at Alfred morosely and then looked away. He slid back under the covers and then in a moment of remembrance, handed Alfred his shirt. He put his own on and then curled into his own little ball of self-disgust.

Alfred was having flashbacks even if it was only minutes after the event actually occurred. He trembled in fear, quaking, he held onto himself for comfort, trying to hug away his fears.

Arthur glanced over at Alfred's pitiful form. _Dammit. What have I done?_ His eyes narrowed in sympathy and he sighed. He slowly moved closer, his eyes lowering solemnly as he looked down at the man, the weight of his hand caused the bed to creak and in response Alfred twitched and scooted instinctively away. Arthur smirked slightly.

"Don't worry… I won't do anything, I promise," he whispered in a soothing tone. He embraced Alfred from behind, his arm wrapping around Alfred's shaking frame. His other hand worked its way over to Alfred's head; he caressed the man's soft hair comfortingly and leaned close into him, just simply hugging him.

"I'm really sorry," his voice was rough, barely over a whisper. He looked down at Alfred's now stiff frame. He could see that his face was turning red, even in the dark.

Suddenly, Alfred twirled around in the bed and wrapped his arms around Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and he wasn't sure what to do.

"This is better," mumbled Alfred, his eyes squeezed tight. Apparently it was, for soon enough he fell asleep on Arthur's chest.

Arthur lifted the hand that was on Alfred's head up to his own, running it through his bangs and then covering his eyes, his teeth clenched.

_Dammit. Why do I want this so much?_

The phone was ringing. Arthur could barely hear it from his state of semi-consciousness. He knew what it was about. It was the airport calling to say one of two things: that all flights were cancelled due to heavy storms, or that all flights were on time. Regardless of which it was, he didn't give a damn. His eyes opened half-way and he smiled down at Alfred, who was still asleep on his chest and he kissed him lightly, ever so lightly, first on the top of his head, then on his lips. He had what he wanted in his arms and he wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet Another Author's Note: Hee hee, so I was wondering if anyone would notice and someone did, but I did base a bit of this fanfic off of an awesome doujin I read. (But only a little bit ^_^") It's called "An Effective Drug for Sleeping at Night" and it's by PM4:00. It's an awesome doujin so you should check it out. <strong>


End file.
